A.E. Stallings
Alicia Elsbeth Stallings (born 1968) is an American poet and translator. Life Stallings was born and raised in Decatur, Georgia. She studied classics at the University of Georgia, where she earned an A.B. in 1990, and the University of Oxford. She is an editor with the Atlanta Review. In 1999, Stallings moved to Athens, Greece and has lived there ever since. She is the poetry program director of the Athens Centre and is married to John Psaropoulos, who is the editor of the Athens News. She is a frequent contributor of poems and essays to Poetry magazine.Poetry magazine entry on A.E. Stallings She has published 3 books of original verse, Archaic Smile (1999), Hapax (2006), and Olives (2012). In 2007 she published a verse translation of Lucretius' De Rerum Natura (The Nature of Things). Writing Stallings' poetry uses traditional forms, and she has been associated with the New Formalism, although her approach to formal verse is flexible, and she freely uses metrical substitution. Her work has been favorably compared to the poetry of Richard Wilbur and Edna St. Vincent Millay.http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/article/178921 In a review of her book Archaic Smile, Able Muse, a formalist online poetry journal, noted that, "For all of Stallings’ formal virtuosity, few of her poems are strictly metrically regular. Indeed, one of the pleasant surprises of Archaic Smile is the number of superb poems in the gray zone between free and blank verse."http://www.ablemuse.com/v3/amjuster-stallings.htm In a review of her 2nd book, Hapax, Peter Campion critically wrote that, "The meter and rhyme unfold elegantly, but at the expense of idiom," a criticism that is commonly aimed at the Formalist poets. On a positive note, Campion also states that, "best poems in the collection match prosodic talent with intensely rendered feelings." In a review of her collection Olives, Publishers Weekly stated that they were most impressed with those poems that were not responses to ancient mythology, noting: "When she unleashes her technical gifts upon poems in which she builds a new narrative instead of building upon an old one, Stallings achieves a restrained, stark poise that is threatening even by New Formalism standards." Publishers Weekly review of Oliveshttp://www.publishersweekly.com/978-0-81015-226-7 Recognition Her debut poetry collection, Archaic Smile, received the 1999 Richard Wilbur Award and was a finalist for both the Yale Younger Poets Series and the Walt Whitman Award. Her second collection, Hapax (2006), was awarded the 2008 Poets' Prize. Her poems appeared in The Best American Poetry anthologies of 1994 and 2000. She has been awarded a Pushcart Prize, the Eunice Tietjens Prize, the 2004 Howard Nemerov Sonnet Award, and the James Dickey Prize. In 2010, she was awarded the Willis Barnstone Translation Prize. In 2011, she won a Guggenheim Fellowship,http://www.gf.org/fellows/17036-alicia-elsbeth-ae-stallings received a MacArthur Foundation fellowship and was named a fellow of United States Artists.United States Artists Official Website Publications Poetry *''For the Losers of Things: 36 poems, rhymes, and songs''. Decatur, GA: privately published, 1993. *''Lethe's Licorice River''. Decatur, GA: privately published, 1994. * Archaic Smile: Poems. Evansville, IL: University of Evansville Press, 1999. ISBN 0-930982-52-5 *''Thyme and Honey: New poems''. Athens, Greece: Olive Press, 2002. *''Aftershocks''. West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 2003. *''Ultrasound''. West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 2005. * Hapax: Poems. Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books / Northwestern University Press, 2006. ISBN 0-8101-5171-5 * Olives: Poems. Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books / Northwestern University Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-81015-226-7 *''For Atalanta''. West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 2013. *''Watching the Vulture at the Road Kill''. Berkeley, CA: Hit & Run Press, 2013? Translated * Lucretius, The Nature of Things (verse translation of De Rerum Natura). London & New York: Penguin, 2007. ISBN 978-0-14-044796-5 * (Contributor) The Word Exchange: Anglo-Saxon poems in translation (edited by Greg Delanty & Michael Matto) New York: Norton, 2010.The Word Exchange: Anglo-Saxon poems in translation, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 30, 2015. ISBN 978-0-393-07901-2 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:A E Stallings, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 30, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Wife of the Man of Many Wiles" at Poem of the Day *A.E. Stallings b. 1968 at the Poetry Foundation *A.E. Stallings at The Hypertexts (profile & 8 poems) *A.E. Stallings at The Poem Tree (12 poems) ;Audio / video *A.E. Stallings at YouTube ;Books *A.E. Stallings at Amazon.com ;About *A.E. Stallings at Greek Island Poetry Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Female authors who wrote under male or gender-neutral pseudonyms Category:Writers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:University of Georgia alumni Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets